Marianne
by Anonyme Mensch
Summary: Kai encuentra a una niña mendiga de dos años en la calle y decide adoptarla.


****

1.La niña de la calle.

Eran las 9.30 de la noche. La oscuridad se cernía sobre toda la ciudad, y ésta parecía luchar con ella, con las luces de las casas en las que todavía la gente no se acostaba a dormir.

Kai estaba en camino a su casa, de regreso después de un duro día de entrenamiento, que, a pesar de las estupideces que Tyson había dicho y repetido durante toda la tarde, resultó fructífero, pues había logrado que Dranzer ejecutara una nueva técnica de ataque, bastante mejor que las que ya hacía. Pero esa felicidad no la expresaba en su rostro siempre frío e inexpresivo, y se la guardaba para sí.

Una leve neblina comenzaba a cubrir las calles con su manto.

Kai siguió caminando. Su mente estaba ocupada sólo con la fantasía de mejorar esa técnica: en que sentido tenía que ir su Blade, a que velocidad, cómo debía lanzarlo, dónde, a qué velocidad debía girar, etc. Era tanto su deseo de llegar a ser el mejor que ya estaba decidido a que esa noche no dormiría, sino a que seguiría practicando. Podía sentir el peso de su Blade dentro de su bolsillo. No quedaba mucho para que llegara a casa, pero tenía muchas ganas de echarlo a andar de una buena vez y practicar. No sería mala idea practicar en la calle, de todas maneras, el frío siempre le dio cierta inspiración, incluso, cuando había logrado esa nueva técnica, hacía un poco de frío.

Kai se detuvo en una esquina. No había ni un automóvil, pero se quedo un buen rato ahí, pensando, siempre mirando un punto fijo e inexistente.

La calle estaba desierta

Ni una miserable alma se encontraba en ese momento.

Por un momento, Kai volvió a tierra firme y se dio cuenta de que debía seguir caminando. No iba a quedarse allí parado mirando el infinito, mientras cada valioso segundo corría.

Llanto.

¿Llanto? ¿Quién estaría llorando a esas horas? Kai giró la cabeza un par de veces para ubicar de dónde provendría ese llanto, pero la calle estaba tan oscura que no lograba ver quien sería. Tampoco podía lograr saber de donde provenía, si de la derecha, la izquierda, de atrás o enfrente de él. Pero después de un instante, al no lograr saber quién lloraba, no le importó. Lo mejor era volver a casa o buscar un lugar apropiado donde practicar Beyblade.

Kai se dispuso a dar un paso, pero algo cayó pesadamente sobre sus zapatillas.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que ese llanto que había estado escuchando no provenía de los alrededores, sino que provenía de _abajo_.

Kai bajó la mirada.

Y, efectivamente, el llanto provenía de abajo.

Una niña.

"¿Quién será ella?" se preguntó Kai extrañado, y a la vez asqueado, pues la pequeña llevaba un vestido traposo, sucio y de mal olor. La niña parecía haber estado llorando de hace bastante rato, pues jadeaba de cansancio y llevaba toda su cara húmeda de lágrimas.

No parecía ser una niña de más de tres años. Era pequeña, pequeñísima. Sus extremidades eran cortas, y su voz era la de un bebé. Tenía el vientre hinchado, y su rostro era delgado, al igual que sus bracitos que sobresalían del vestidito café de suciedad y excrementos. No llevaba zapatos, pero unas costras de barro y arena cubrían las plantas de sus pies blancos de frío. Su rostro estaba cubierto de polvo y tierra. Sus cabellos castaños estaban desordenados en una masa, inútilmente amarrados en un par de coletas a cada lado de la cabeza.

La niña, a pesar de casi estar afónica, lloraba sin parar. Ahora su llanto ya no era más que unos cuantos gemidos sordos. Pero Kai no se iba a quedar ahí mirándola, sabiendo que debía seguir practicando.

Algo incómodo, Kai movió un poco el pie en el que la niña se encontraba apoyada, para incitarla a que saliera de allí. Pero la niña no se movió. Sólo lloró un poco más fuerte. Nuevamente Kai movió el pie, aunque algo más brusco que antes. La niña seguía sin moverse, aumentando la fuerza de sus gemidos. Como con otro movimiento obviamente no iba a funcionar, Kai le dijo:

- Ehh, oye, niña...

La niña seguía sin moverse y quejándose, pero hizo un gesto que uno instintivamente reconoce que el otro lo esta escuchando.

- Ehh... ¿podrías salir de allí?

La niña dejó de llorar por un momento, e incluso se movió y salió de los zapatos de Kai, pero se agarró a sus pantalones, lo que hizo que Kai se empezara a irritar. Estaba impaciente por llegar a su casa, pero ahora una niña, tan sólo una simple y pequeña niña de menos de tres años se lo impedía.

La niña levantó el rostro. Sus ojos eran exactamente del color verde del mar, por lo que Kai recordaba de un viaje por mar con el equipo.

- ¿Tiene una monedita, señor? -dijo de repente la niña, suplicante. Kai no lo podía creer. Esa niña había estado hasta esas horas pidiendo limosna.

- ¿Sabes dónde están tus papás? -le preguntó Kai fríamente. Ya no podía soportar estar más ahí parado como un imbécil mirando a una mocosa mendiga agarrada a sus pantalones y perdiendo el tiempo, en vez de estar en su casa practicando Beyblade.

La niña permaneció callada.

- Señor, ¿tiene una monedita que me dé,... por favor? -repitió la niña.

Un poco molesto, Kai le hizo otra pregunta, con la misma frialdad de siempre.

- ¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche?

La niña siguió en silencio.

- ¿Tiene una mone-...?

- ¡Ya deja de pedirme monedas! -dijo Kai, enojado. La niña lo miró sorprendida. Incómodo, Kai hizo un nuevo intento-. Ehhh... ¿cómo te llamas?

Esta vez si pareció dar resultado.

- Marianne.

- Marianne... -repitió Kai-. Bien, Marianne, ¿sabes dónde están tus papás?

- ¿Mis papás? -la niña seguía mirándolo sorprendida, pero ahora su sorpresa había aumentado, para extrañeza de Kai.

- Sí -. Kai no comprendía la extrañeza de la niña.

- Ellos están el cielo.

A Kai se le revolvió un poco el estómago con esa respuesta. ¿En el cielo? Obviamente eso significaba que estaban muertos. Un poco avergonzado, le hizo otra pregunta.

- Y... ¿qué haces a estas horas de la noche?

- Pidiendo monedas.

- ¿Monedas?

- Sí, para mi tío. Si no le doy, él me pega.

"Vaya", se dijo Kai, "esto no es tan simple como lo creí."

- Pero... , el no debería pegarte.

- Pero me pega. Porque si no le doy monedas, él no puede comprar whisky y entonces me pega.

"Obvio", pensó Kai, "su tío es un borracho de pacotilla."

- ¿Whisky para qué?

- Él me dijo que necesita whisky porque está enfermo.

"Claro, le está mintiendo", pensó Kai. "De esa manera puede comprar whisky para emborracharse."

- Y, ¿por qué lloras?

- Porque...

La niña se interrumpió y miró a Kai. Frunciendo el ceño, le gritó:

- ¡Quieres que me vaya, ¿verdad?! -. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su sucio rostro.

Kai la miró por un momento. En realidad quería que se fuera y así llegar a su casa, pero la cosa se había vuelto más compleja. Finalmente, decidió decirle la verdad:

- Sí, me gustaría -le dijo fríamente-. Pero también me gustaría saber qué te pasa.

- No me pasa nada -dijo la niña enojada, apartándose por fin. Pero Kai no se movió.

- Sólo dime y me iré.

Por un fugaz instante, a Kai le dio la impresión de que ahora era él quién le impedía seguir a la niña, y no al revés como era hace unos momentos.

- No te importa.

Kai pensó un rato. ¿Cómo le haría decir a la niña lo que le pasaba? Entonces se le ocurrió.

- Dime y te daré una moneda.

En ese momento, el rostro de la niña se iluminó.

- Es que... -. Kai intentó armarse de paciencia, pues sabía que ahora vendría un largo tratado por parte de la niña sobre lo que le pasó-. Es que mi tío me echó de la casa.

Ya Kai pensó que de verdad habitaban mariposas en su vientre. ¿Esa niña, en ese momento, deambulaba sin hogar ni nadie que la cuidase por las calles? Ya era demasiado.

La niña abrió la boca nuevamente para seguir hablando, tal y como Kai sabía, pero éste la interrumpió.

- ¿Sabes, Marianne? Hay lugares donde te pueden cuidar. Allí te dan comida, te enseñan a leer y escribir y, además, puedes estar con otros niños. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

La niña no reaccionó como a Kai le hubiera gustado.

- ¡Nooo...!! -gritó la niña, retrocediendo hacia la oscuridad-. ¡No! ¡Allí son malos!

Kai, además, no esperaba esa respuesta. ¿Cómo pudo juzgarlos?

- ¿Ya has ido?

- Sí, y son muy malos. Me pegaban con una regla en las manos cuando hacía algo malo. Y me dolía mucho.

- Pero es que no debes portarte mal.

- Yo no me portaba mal -dijo la niña, llorando-, los otros niños les decían a los grandes cosas que yo no había hecho.

- ¿Y por qué no decías que no habías hecho nada?

-¡Sí decía! Pero no me hacían caso.

Kai no sabía qué hacer. Esa niña estaba mal.

De repente, se le ocurrió algo, algo bastante disparatado, pero serviría.

__

Él cuidaría de ella, hasta encontrar a alguien o una institución donde la cuidaran.

- Entonces... -dijo Kai, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la niña-, ¿te gustaría que te cuide YO mejor?

La niña se quedó mirándolo. Por un momento, Kai pensó que ella lo rechazaría, porque lo miraba muy, muy sorprendida.

Pero no fue así.

En cambio, la niña esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Satisfecho con el resultado, Kai se incorporó y dejó que la niña se agarrara a sus pantalones. Y siguió su camino hasta su casa.

El trayecto duró unos cuantos minutos, pero el silencio lo alargó a varias horas. A la pequeña ni siquiera se le escuchaba su respiración. Y Kai ya no pensaba en la posibilidad de practicar Beyblade esa noche. Más bien, no pensaba en nada. Sólo se aseguraba de sentir las manitas de la pequeña Marianne agarrando sus pantalones.

De repente, Kai escuchó a la pequeña decirle algo.

- Oye... -dijo temerosa con un hilillo de voz.

- Hm... - gruñó Kai fríamente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Kai -fue toda la respuesta.

La niña respondió con un leve "ah" y siguió callada y temerosa.

Por un momento, A Kai se le pasó por la cabeza una imagen de él mismo, cuidando a la pequeña, que por cierto, seguía agarrada a sus pantalones. Podía sentir la fuerza de sus manitas que, en proporción de edad, estatura y estado físico, era más fuerte que la de él mismo, tal vez más fuerte en el sentido de que ella quiera ser protegida. Eso le hizo sentir a Kai algo incómodo, pero dentro, muy dentro de él mismo no se sentía así. Más bien se sentía con el deber de recibirla en su vida.

"No, es sólo la incomodidad que me hace sentir esas sensaciones", pensó. Pero algo le decía que sí era así. Decidió no pensar más en eso, pero no podía evitar sentir aquello recorriendo sus venas hasta su cabeza, como si le hubieran puesto una inyección con una enfermedad, y esta se alojara en el cerebro apenas lo alcanzaba.

En ese momento, Kai pudo sentir que la fuerza de las manitos de la niña se aflojaba. Ya no lo agarraba tan fuerte como antes. De repente dejó de sentirla. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y le hizo voltearse casi de manera instintiva. La niña seguía ahí, pero con las manos libres, aunque siempre siguiendo los pasos de Kai. Habiéndose asegurado que la pequeña seguía detrás de él, Kai emprendió de nuevo su camino, pero extrañamente más tranquilo y menos incómodo, como si la niña hubiera sabido de lo mal que se sentía cada vez que ella se acercaba.

La niebla primaveral ya se había vuelto lo suficientemente espesa como para que una persona de visión normal no viera más allá de cien metros.

Pero para Kai eso no era problema. Ya había caminado hacia su casa en peores condiciones.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa. Kai prendió las luces y dejó que Marianne entrara. Temerosa, la pequeña cruzó la entrada al interior de la casa. Una vez adentro, la niña aumentó el tamaño de sus ojos. Nunca antes había entrado a una casa así. La pequeña miraba todo como si fuera un espectáculo de cosas desconocidas y maravillosas, casi como una especie de Edén. Eso hizo que Kai se sintiera algo apenado. Marianne se acercaba a cada objeto llena de curiosidad, mientras Kai la seguía, siempre atrás de ella, con la extraña impresión de que la acompañaba a una excursión en un museo. Marianne, desde que entró, llevaba la boca abierta de asombro. Había abierto enormemente sus ojos legañosos, como queriendo retenerlo todo en una especie de fotografía en 360º mental. No tocaba nada, pero se paseó lentamente por todo el living, dejando unas huellas de polvo muy fino no visible para el ojo humano detrás, pero que Kai sabía que quedaban. De repente, Kai recordó que se había comprometido a cuidarla, y con la misma frialdad de siempre tomó, bastante asqueado, a la niña en sus brazos -era más liviana de lo que Kai esperaba- y la llevó al baño. Ahí le quitó las ropas algo apresurado y la metió en la tina. La niña miró la blanca loza que rozaba su cuerpecito, y con su manito sucia acarició esa pulcritud inmaculada. Kai llenó la tina con poca agua de manera que Marianne no se ahogara, se quitó las mangas que siempre lleva puestas y la empezó a lavar con lo que tenía a mano. Un poco de champú en el pelo, jabón en su espalda, etc. Kai estuvo un buen rato, quizá una hora lavando a Marianne para quitarle todas las costras de suciedad, además de un nido de liendres que le encontró en el cabello que, con mucha paciencia, logró limpiar del todo. Tuvo que restregar vigorosamente su espalda, pecho y piernas, pues estaban cubiertas de una gruesa capa de células muertas que formaban una pasta gris y hedionda. Tuvo que cambiar el agua de la tina cuatro veces, porque siempre se terminaba cortando, lo mismo que el champú y el jabón, después de un rato de estarla bañando. Una vez limpia, Kai pudo vislumbrar su verdadero color de piel, que al principio creyó morena: era blanca, blanca como la leche, y su cabello no era castaño oscuro, sino un café casi rojizo, un poco ondulado y duro como el de la gente latinoamericana de ascendencia indígena. Lo único que no cambió fueron sus ojos verdemar, muy grandes y atentos a cada maravilla de la Creación de Dios. Después de secarle bien el pelo y el cuerpo (todo en el más completo silencio, por cierto), Kai se encontró con su primer problema: _¿con qué se vestiría? _ Kai llevó a Marianne envuelta en las toallas húmedas a su habitación (como nunca antes lo haya creído en él) y buscó entre sus ropas algo con que pudiera vestirla (aún más increíble), aunque sea por esa noche, para que durmiera siquiera. Pero, como era de esperar, toda la ropa que tenía era demasiado grande para el pequeño cuerpo Marianne. Finalmente se decidió por una camiseta verde que tenía de hace más de dos años, y que por lo demás, le quedaba corta. A Marianne le quedaba perfectamente como un camisón largo. Pero he aquí el segundo y nuevo problema: _¿dónde dormiría?_ Por suerte, esto no fue gran problema para Kai. Simplemente la dejó en la habitación para los invitados. Después de acostarla, se dirigió a la cocina y abrió un sobre de sopa instantánea, mientras pensaba: "Vaya problema en el que me metí." Después de cocinar la sopa en una olla pequeña, la sirvió en un plato, le preparó unos panes con mermelada (de frutilla ^__^) y un jugo de manzana, todo esto en una bandeja que le llevó a la cama. Ahí estaba Marianne, mirando cada cosa de su alrededor por completo, como si se tratara de un científico analizando un microorganismo nunca antes descubierto. Eso hizo que Kai nuevamente se sintiera algo apenado. Se acercó y le sirvió la sopa.

- Gracias -respondió la niña tomando la cuchara. Kai permaneció al lado, observando y esperando a que terminara de comer. Pero la niña sólo observó la cuchara que tenía en la mano y la sopa caliente. Por un momento Kai sintió que en algo él debía intervenir, pero no sabía en qué, hasta que la niña le dijo:

- ¿Me la puede dar tú? -le dijo, dándole la cuchara. Era eso. Sintiéndose bastante incómodo, Kai tomó la cuchara y la acercó al plato humeante. La llenó y la acercó a la boca abierta de Marianne. La niña bebió la sopa dejando que unas gotas le corrieran por la barbilla, las que Kai evitó que cayeran a las sábanas con la misma cuchara. Y así siguió, y Kai podía observar cómo Marianne saboreaba con apetito cada cucharada. Varias veces Kai tuvo que limpiarle la barbilla con la misma mano. Cuando terminó, Marianne tomó los panes con mermelada y, para sorpresa de Kai, los devoró cada uno en dos bocados. Habiéndolos tragado, tomó el jugo y se lo bebió en unos pocos segundos sin tomar aire. Dejó el vaso vacío sobre la bandeja y emitió un silencioso eructo. Entonces, los párpados comenzaron a caer sobre sus ojos, cabeceó un poco y emitió un largo bostezo. Ya tenía sueño. Con un poco de alivio, Kai tomó la bandeja y se dispuso a ir a la cocina. En cuanto iba a apagar las luces de la pieza, escuchó a la niña.

- Kai...

Kai volteó para ver a Marianne, en sentido de repuesta, siempre con su rostro frío, pero con una extraña sensación en el cuello. Era la primera vez que Marianne le llamaba por su nombre.

- ¿Me cantas una canción de cuna?

A Kai casi se le cayó la bandeja. ¿Cantarle una canción de cuna, _él_? Kai volvió a mirar el rostro de Marianne. Los ojos verdemar le miraban fijamente, suplicantes e inocentes.

- Espera un poco -dijo Kai, más incómodo que nunca. Salió de la habitación, dejó la bandeja en la cocina y volvió, pero esta vez con un libro de cuentos bajo el brazo.

- Escucha, Marianne -le dijo fríamente-. No me sé ninguna canción de cuna, pero te puedo leer un cuento, si quieres.

- Ya -dijo Marianne emocionada y sonriente -. ¿Qué cuento me vas a leer?

- Todavía no lo he escogido -respondió Kai sentándose en el suelo, a su lado. Abrió el libro en una página cualquiera, pero asegurándose de que sea un cuento largo y aburrido. Habiendo encontrado uno así, se lo empezó a leer. Pero Kai ni siquiera había terminado de leer el título, cuando Marianne lo interrumpió.

- ¡No! ¡Así no! -le dijo con su vocecita aguda -. Escógelo bien, no me escojas cualquiera para que me duerma rápido.

Kai estaba sorprendido. La niña siempre sabía qué era lo que él le iba a hacer a ella. Ni siquiera él podía a veces predecir los movimientos de su propio Beyblade, _¡y esa niña le adivinaba los pensamientos!_

Derrotado por una niña de dos años, Kai hizo un intento de buscar un cuento que le gustara a Marianne. No tenía muy buen gusto para los cuentos, y bastante incómodo, recorría las hojas a regañadientes una por una. Finalmente encontró un cuento, que no era muy largo, pero tampoco demasiado aburrido.

- ¿"_El lobo y los siete cabritos_"? -preguntó Kai fríamente.

- ¡Sí!! -respondió Marianne aplaudiendo con sus manitas y sonriendo.

Entonces Kai comenzó a leer.

(ésta es la parte más latosa del fic, así que, si quieren, pueden saltársela, aunque tengo que admitir que lo resumí lo que más pude, porque lo copié :P, aunque les digo que parte de la historia la escribí entre el cuento)

~*~

__

~El lobo y los siete cabritos

Había una vez una cabra de hermoso pelaje blanco que tenía siete hijitos, siete encantadores y graciosos cabritos.

Había contruido una sólida casita en el corazón del bosque, muy cerca de hermosas y grandes praderas en las que crecía en abundancia la yerba fresca y sabrosa. Allí vivía tranquila con sus hijos.

Solamente le preocupaba una cosa: un lobo hambriento y astuto -muy, muy astuto- que merodeaba por los alrededores de su casa.

La cabra no temía por sí misma porque tenía estatura para defenderse, y además sus cuernos acerados y sus vigorosos cascos, pero sí temía por sus hijitos, tan jóvenes, ingenuos y sin defensas. Por eso, desde su más tierna infancia trataba de ponerlos a salvo de tan inmenso peligro.

Todas las mañanas les hacía repetir en coro la lección que les había enseñando:

- Los lobos son malos... Todos los lobos son astutos y les encantan los cabritos bien tiernos... Nunca hay que confiar en un lobo...

El resto del día, la madre y sus cabritos jugaban en las praderas, comían yerba verde o saltaban sobre las rocas de una montaña vecina.

Un día, la cabra se dio cuenta de que en su casa no quedaba un solo grano de sal. Como la sal es la mejor de las golosinas para todos los cabritos del mundo, descidió ir a la ciudad a comprar un poco.

Antes de salir, reunió a su pequeña familia y le dijo:

- Voy al pueblo a comprar sal. ¡Sean prudentes! Recuerden que el lobo siempre está hambriento, que tiene una enorme boca y que se los podría tragar a todos de una vez. Durante mi ausencia, no salgan. Si alguien toca la puerta, no abran. Recuerden que el lobo se reconoce fácilmente por su voz ronca y sus patas negras. No se dejen engañar.

- ¡Lo prometemos, mamá! -dijeron en coro los siete cabritos.

Y mamá cabra se fue hacia el pueblo, no sin haber repetido varias veces sus recomendaciones.

En el camino se encontró con la cabra negra, una vieja amiga, pero también una charlatana tremenda.

- ¿A dónde vas tan de prisa? -preguntó la cabra negra, curiosa.

- Voy a comprar sal al pueblo. Excúsame, pero tengo prisa. Mis siete hijitos están solos y estoy intranquila...

Por casualidad, el lobo, a quien tanto temía la cabra, estaba cerca, escondido detrás de un tronco, y alcanzó a oírlo todo.

"¡Buena noticia!", pensó. "¡Siete cabritos solos! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no comía una comida decente! ¡Voy a verlos enseguida!"

~*~

Al principio, Kai leyó fríamente sin cambiar el tono de voz. Pero, a medida que el cuento pasaba, vio que Marianne lo observaba atentamente con sus enormes ojos verdemar. Entonces Kai hizo un enorme esfuerzo -para él- dramatizando y haciendo falsete de las voces, todo para complacer a la pequeña Marianne, que en ese momento del cuento se había tapado la boca, asustada, con sus manitas.

~*~

__

Entretanto, la charlatana cabra negra trataba de retener a su amiga:

- ¡Pero, qué prisa! Espera un momento, sólo un momentico...

Mamá cabra la dejó ahí plantada. Estaba preocupada y con una ida fija en la cabeza: regresar con sus hijos lo más pronto posible. En aquel momento, el lobo que había corrido a todo galope, llegaba a la casita en medio del bosque. Quedó decepcionado al ver que la puerta y las ventanas estaban herméticamente cerradas. Como no podía entrar por la fuerza, pensó en tramar algo. Intentó suavizar su voz ronca, y dijo, a través de la puerta:

- ¡Hijitos, abran la puerta! Soy su madre, que regresa del pueblo con un bulto de sal.

Pero los cabritos no se dejaron engañar. La voz no era la de su madre, y esa enorme pata negra que acababa de apoyarse en la ventana, era tremendamente sospechosa.

- ¡Tú no eres nuestra mamá! ¡Eres el lobo! -gritaron en coro-. Mamá tiene la voz dulce y las patas blancas.

Irritado el lobo, corrió a casa del pastelero y compró un gran frasco de almíbar para aclarar su voz. Luego, se fue donde el molinero, un hombre un poco cobarde que de inmediato le entregó un saco con la mejor harina. El lobo hundió sus patas en la harina, y se transformaron en suaves y blancas.

El lobo regresó a la casita de madera y tocó de nuevo a la puerta.

- Abran queridos hijitos. Es mamá que regresa del pueblo con un saco de sal -dijo con voz suave.

Los cabritos estaban perplejos. Esa voz sí parecía la de su madre. Uno de ellos, más malicioso que los demás, murmuró:

- No lo creo. 

- ¿Qué sugieres? -le preguntaron sus hermanos.

- Antes de abrir la puerta, que nos muestre sus patas. Si son suaves y blancas, es mamá la que está en la puerta.

Convencidos por argumento tan razonable, los cabritos gritaron a la vez:

- Primero muéstranos tus patas. Ponlas sobre el borde de la ventana.

Aparecieron dos hermosas patas blancas de pelo suave. Convencidos, los cabritos corrieron a abrir la puerta.

¡Cuál no sería su espanto, cuando en el umbral vieron un enorme lobo negro, con dos patas blancas y una boca aterradora que mostraba sus afilados dientes como cuchillos!

~*~

Kai alzó la mirada. En ese momento, Marianne se había tapado con las sabanas, asustada. Una extraña sensación en Kai lo hizo sentir que debía estar a su lado. Se levantó del suelo, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, a su lado. Con la mano, le destapó suavemente el rostro. Marianne tenía los ojos brillantes de humedad, pues estaba a punto de llorar de angustia. Con el brazo, Kai la acercó a su regazo. Pudo sentir como las manitas de Marianne tomaban fuertemente los pliegues de su camiseta. Entonces, Kai siguió leyendo.

~*~

En ese momento sólo se oyeron gritos, aullidos de terror, sollozos. Los cabritos trataron de salvarse escondiéndose por todas partes, y uno de ellos, el más pequeño de los siete, se refugió dentro de la caja del reloj. Fue el único que no pudo encontrar el hambreado animal. Todos los demás terminaron en la enorme barriga del lobo, de un solo bocado.

Después de una comida tan abundante, el lobo sintió un gran deseo de dormir. Para hacer la digestión en paz, escogió un rincón tranquilo, entre matorrales altos y a la sombra; se apoyó en un árbol y se quedó dormido, profundamente. 

Entretanto, la cabrá regresó del pueblo con su paquete de sal. Corría tan rápido como podía hacia la casa. Estaba intranquila y se reprochaba haber dejado tanto tiempo solos a sus hijitos.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando desde lejos vio la puerta abierta de par en par. Se precipitó en el interior y sus ojos aterrados descubrieron un espantoso espectáculo: sillas y mesa derribadas, la cama deshecha, el cubo hecho pedazos, en fin, un desorden indescriptible. ¡Y ni huellas de sus hijos!

Los llamó llena de angustia:

- Hijitos míos, ¿dónde están? ¡Blanquita, Negrita, Barbitas...!

Nadie respondió.

Al cabo de un rato se oyó una vocecita ahogada:

- ¡Mamá, mamá! Estoy aquí, en la caja del reloj. ¡Ábreme!

La cabra se precipitó a sacar a su hijito, que en medio de sollozos, le contó todo lo sucedido.

- Busquemos al lobo -dijo la cabra-. Tal vez todavía podamos salvar avtus hermanos, si, como lo creo, se los tragó enteros.

Sin dificultad encontraron al animal, que dormía profundamente. En su barriga hinchada, algo se movía.

Entonces mamá cabra corrió hacia la casa y trajo unas tijeras, hilo y una enorme aguja. Abrió con cuidado el vientre del adormecido lobo y de él salieron los seis cabritos uno tras otro. ¡Sanos y salvos! Besaron a su madre con lágrimas de alegría...

- Ahora hijitos, vayan a la orila del río y traigan muchas piedras, grandes redondas y lisas.

Los hijos obedecieron de inmediato y en un instante estuvieron de regreso. La cabra llenó de piedras la barriga del lobo -que seguía durmiendo- y volvió a coserle cuidadosamente la piel.

- ¡Ya está! -exclamó ella-. Ahoran verán hijitos; esta malvada bestia tendrá el castigo que se merece.

Cuando el lobo despertó, las piedras le pesaba terriblemente en el estómago. Sintió mucha sed y fue al río a beber agua. Pero el peso de las piedras lo hizo caer al agua... y se ahogó.

~*~

Una vez habiendo terminado de leer, Kai preguntó, sacando la mirada del libro para ver a la pequeña:

- ¿Te gustó, Marianne?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

La pequeña Marianne dormía profundamente.

Y entonces Kai vió a Marianne como nunca antes la había visto. Tan pequeña, dormida y acurrucada entre las sábanas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios.

Y Kai -increíblemente- también sonrió.

Kai se quedó un buen rato viéndola dormir en paz. Finalmente, vencido por el cansancio, el también se durmió.

****

~FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO


End file.
